The present invention is directed to ink compositions. More specifically, the present invention is directed to ink compositions particularly suitable for use in thermal ink jet printing processes. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to an ink composition which comprises an aqueous phase, an oil phase, a photochromic material, and a surfactant, said ink exhibiting a liquid crystalline gel phase at a first temperature and a liquid microemulsion phase at a second temperature higher than the first temperature.
Ink jet printing systems generally are of two types: continuous stream and drop-on-demand. In continuous stream ink jet systems, ink is emitted in a continuous stream under pressure through at least one orifice or nozzle. The stream is perturbed, causing it to break up into droplets at a fixed distance from the orifice. At the break-up point, the droplets are charged in accordance with digital data signals and passed through an electrostatic field which adjusts the trajectory of each droplet in order to direct it to a gutter for recirculation or a specific location on a recording medium. In drop-on-demand systems, a droplet is expelled from an orifice directly to a position on a recording medium in accordance with digital data signals. A droplet is not formed or expelled unless it is to be placed on the recording medium.
Since drop-on-demand systems require no ink recovery, charging, or deflection, the system is much simpler than the continuous stream type. There are two types of drop-on-demand ink jet systems. One type of drop-on-demand system has as its major components an ink filled channel or passageway having a nozzle on one end and a piezoelectric transducer near the other end to produce pressure pulses. The relatively large size of the transducer prevents close spacing of the nozzles, and physical limitations of the transducer result in low ink drop velocity. Low drop velocity seriously diminishes tolerances for drop velocity variation and directionality, thus impacting the system's ability to produce high quality copies. Drop-on-demand systems which use piezoelectric devices to expel the droplets also suffer the disadvantage of a slow printing speed.
The other type of drop-on-demand system is known as thermal ink jet, or bubble jet, and produces high velocity droplets and allows very close spacing of nozzles. The major components of this type of drop-on-demand system are an ink filled channel having a nozzle on one end and a heat generating resistor near the nozzle. Printing signals representing digital information originate an electric current pulse in a resistive layer within each ink passageway near the orifice or nozzle, causing the ink in the immediate vicinity to evaporate almost instantaneously and create a bubble. The ink at the orifice is forced out as a propelled droplet as the bubble expands. When the hydrodynamic motion of the ink stops, the process is ready to start all over again. With the introduction of a droplet ejection system based upon thermally generated bubbles, commonly referred to as the "bubble jet" system, the drop-on-demand ink jet printers provide simpler, lower cost devices than their continuous stream counterparts, and yet have substantially the same high speed printing capability.
The operating sequence of the bubble jet system begins with a current pulse through the resistive layer in the ink filled channel, the resistive layer being in close proximity to the orifice or nozzle for that channel. Heat is transferred from the resistor to the ink. The ink becomes superheated far above its normal boiling point, and for water based ink, finally reaches the critical temperature for bubble formation or nucleation of around 280.degree. C. Once nucleated, the bubble or water vapor thermally isolates the ink from the heater and no further heat can be applied to the ink. This bubble expands until all the heat stored in the ink, in excess of the normal boiling point, diffuses away or is used to convert liquid to vapor, which removes heat due to heat of vaporization. The expansion of the bubble forces a droplet of ink out of the nozzle, and once the excess heat is removed, the bubble collapses on the resistor. At this point, the resistor is no longer being heated because the current pulse has passed and, concurrently with the bubble collapse, the droplet is propelled at a high rate of speed in a direction towards a recording medium. The resistive layer encounters a severe cavitational force by the collapse of the bubble, which tends to erode it. Subsequently, the ink channel refills by capillary action. This entire bubble formation and collapse sequence occurs in about 10 microseconds. The channel can be retired after 100 to 500 microseconds minimum dwell time to enable the channel to be refilled and to enable the dynamic refilling factors to become somewhat dampened. Thermal ink jet processes are well known and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,777, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,824, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,899, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,224, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,530, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Ink jet printing processes may also employ inks that are solid at room temperature and liquid at elevated temperatures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,731, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for dispensing solid ink for printing on a substrate such as paper. The ink dye vehicle is chosen to have a melting point above room temperature, so that the ink which is melted in the apparatus will not be subject to evaporation or spillage during periods of nonprinting. The vehicle is also chosen to have a low critical temperature to permit the use of the solid ink in a thermal ink jet printer. In thermal ink jet printing processes employing hot melt inks, the solid ink is melted by a heater in the printing apparatus and utilized as a liquid in a manner similar to that of conventional thermal ink jet printing. Upon contact with the printing substrate, the molten ink solidifies rapidly, enabling the dye to remain on the surface instead of being carried into the paper by capillary action, thereby enabling higher print density than is generally obtained with liquid inks. Advantages of a hot melt ink in ink jet printing are elimination of potential spillage of the ink during handling, a wide range of print density and quality, minimal paper cockle or distortion, and enablement of indefinite periods of nonprinting without the danger of nozzle clogging, even without capping the nozzles.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,528, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hot melt ink jet system which includes a temperature-controlled platen provided with a heater and a thermoelectric cooler electrically connected to a heat pump and a temperature control unit for controlling the operation of the heater and the heat pump to maintain the platen temperature at a desired level. The apparatus also includes a second thermoelectric cooler to solidify hot melt ink in a selected zone more rapidly to avoid offset by a pinch roll coming in contact with the surface of the substrate to which hot melt ink has been applied. An airtight enclosure surrounding the platen is connected to a vacuum pump and has slits adjacent to the platen to hold the substrate in thermal contact with the platen.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,439, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated by reference, discloses an apparatus for use with hot melt inks having an integrally connected ink jet head and reservoir system, the reservoir system including a highly efficient heat conducting plate inserted within an essentially non-heat conducting reservoir housing. The reservoir system has a sloping flow path between an inlet position and a sump from which ink is drawn to the head, and includes a plurality of vanes situated upon the plate for rapid heat transfer.
Ink compositions for ink jet printing are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,674 (Schwarz), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition which comprises a major amount of water, an organic solvent selected from the group consisting of tetramethylene sulfone, 1,1,3,3-tetramethyl urea, 3-methyl sulfolane, and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidone, which solvent has permanently dissolved therein spirit soluble dyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,170 (Schwarz) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,187 (Marchessault et al.), the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose hot melt ink compositions suitable for ink jet printing which comprise a colorant, a binder, and a propellant selected from the group consisting of hydrazine; cyclic amines; ureas; carboxylic acids; sulfonic acids; aldehydes; ketones; hydrocarbons; esters; phenols; amides; imides; halocarbons; urethanes; ethers; sulfones; sulfamides; sulfonamides; phosphites; phosphonates; phosphates; alkyl sulfides; alkyl acetates; and sulfur dioxide. Also disclosed are hot melt ink compositions suitable for ink jet printing which comprise a colorant, a propellant, and a binder selected from the group consisting of rosin esters; polyamides; dimer acid amides; fatty acid amides; epoxy resins; fluid paraffin waxes; fluid microcrystalline waxes; Fischer-Tropsch waxes; polyvinyl alcohol resins; polyols; cellulose esters; cellulose ethers; polyvinyl pyridine resins; fatty acids; fatty acid esters; poly sulfonamides; benzoate esters; long chain alcohols; phthalate plasticizers; citrate plasticizers; maleate plasticizers; sulfones; polyvinyl pyrrolidinone copolymers; polyvinyl pyrrolidone/polyvinyl acetate copolymers; novalac resins; natural product waxes; mixtures of linear primary alcohols and linear long chain amides; and mixtures of linear primary alcohols and fatty acid amides. In one embodiment, the binder comprises a liquid crystalline material.
Photochromism in general is a reversible change of a single chemical species between two states having distinguishably different absorption spectra, wherein the change is induced in at least one direction by the action of electromagnetic radiation. The inducing radiation, as well as the changes in the absorption spectra, are usually in the ultraviolet, visible, or infrared regions. In some instances, the change in one direction is thermally induced. The single chemical species can be a molecule or an ion, and the reversible change in states may be a conversion between two molecules or ions, or the dissociation of a single molecule or ion into two or more species, with the reverse change being a recombination of the two or more species thus formed into the original molecule or ion. Photochromic phenomena are observed in both organic compounds, such as anils, disulfoxides, hydrazones, osazones, semicarbazones, stilbene derivatives, o-nitrobenzyl derivatives, spiro compounds, and the like, and in inorganic compounds, such as metal oxides, alkaline earth metal sulfides, titanates, mercury compounds, copper compounds, minerals, transition metal compounds such as carbonyls, and the like. Photochromic materials are known in applications such as photochromic glasses, which are useful as, for example, ophthalmic lenses.
Methods for encoding machine-readable information on documents, packages, machine parts, and the like, are known. One-dimensional symbologies, such as those employed in bar codes, are known. Two-dimensional symbologies generally are of two types--matrix codes and stacked bar codes. Matrix codes typically consist of a random checker board of black and white squares. Alignment features such as borders, bullseyes, start and stop bits, and the like, are included in the matrix to orient the matrix during scanning. Stacked bar codes consist of several one-dimensional bar codes stacked together. Two-dimensional symbologies have an advantage over one-dimensional symbologies of enabling greater data density. For example, a typical bar code can contain from about 9 to about 20 characters per inch, while a typical two-dimensional symbology can contain from about 100 to about 800 characters per square inch. Many two-dimensional symbologies also utilize error correction codes to increase their robustness. Examples of two-dimensional symbologies include PDF417, developed by Symbol Technologies, Inc., Data Matrix, developed by International Data Matrix, Vericode, developed by Veritec, Inc., CP Code, developed by Teiryo, Inc. and Integrated Motions, Inc., Maxicode, developed by the United Parcel Service, Softstrip, developed by Softstrip, Inc., Code One, developed by Laserlight Systems, Supercode, developed by Metanetics Inc., DataGlyph, developed by Xerox Corporation, and the like. One-dimensional and two-dimensional symbologies can be read with laser scanners or with video cameras. The scanners typically consist of an imaging detector coupled to a microprocessor for decoding. Scanners can be packaged into pen-like pointing devices or guns. Bar-like codes and methods and apparatus for coding and decoding information contained therein are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,603, U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,004, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,783, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,127, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,221, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
European Patent Application 469,864-A2 (Bloomberg et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses self-clocking glyph shape codes for encoding digital data in the shapes of glyphs that are suitable for printing on hardcopy recording media. Advantageously, the glyphs are selected so that they tend not to degrade into each other when they are degraded and/or distorted as a result, for example, of being photocopied, transmitted via facsimile, and/or scanned into an electronic document processing system. Moreover, for at least some applications, the glyphs desirably are composed of printed pixel patterns containing nearly the same number of on pixels and nearly the same number of off pixels, such that the code that is rendered by printing such glyphs on substantially uniformly spaced centers appears to have a generally uniform texture. In the case of codes printed at higher spatial densities, this texture is likely to be perceived as a generally uniform gray tone. Binary image processing and convolution filtering techniques for decoding such codes are also disclosed.
European Patent Application 459,792-A2 (Zdybel et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the provision in electronic document processing systems for printing unfiltered or filtered machine-readable digital representations of electronic documents, and human-readable renderings of them on the same record medium using the same printing process. The integration of machine-readable digital representations of electronic documents with the human-readable hardcopy renderings of them may be employed, for example, not only to enhance the precision with which the structure and content of such electronic documents can be recovered by scanning such hardcopies into electronic document processing systems, but also as a mechanism for enabling recipients of scanned-in versions of such documents to identify and process annotations that were added to the hardcopies after they were printed and/or for alerting the recipients of the scanned-in documents to alterations that may have been made to the original human-readable content of the hardcopy renderings. In addition to storage of the electronic representation of the document, provision is made for encoding information about the electronic representation of the document itself, such as file name, creation and modification dates, access and security information, and printing histories. Provision is also made for encoding information which is computed from the content of the document and other information, for purposes of authentication and verification of document integrity. Provision is also made for the encoding of information which relates to operations which are to be performed depending on handwritten marks made upon a hardcopy rendering of the document; for example, encoding instructions of what action is to be taken when a box on a document is checked. Provision is also made for encoding in the hardcopy another class of information; information about the rendering of the document specific to that hardcopy, which can include a numbered copy of that print, the identification of the machine which performed that print, the reproduction characteristics of the printer, and the screen frequency and rotation used by the printer in rendering halftones. Provision is also made for encoding information about the digital encoding mechanism itself, such as information given in standard-encoded headers about subsequently compressed or encrypted digital information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,525 (Stearns et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses weighted and unweighted convolution filtering processes for decoding bitmap image space representations of self-clocking glyph shape codes and for tracking the number and locations of the ambiguities or "errors" that are encountered during the decoding. This error detection may be linked to or compared against the error statistics from an alternative decoding process, such as the binary image processing techniques that are described to increase the reliability of the decoding that is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,243 (Heckman et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for printing security documents which have copy detection or tamper resistance in plural colors with a single pass electronic printer printing an integrated image controlled by an image generation system which electronically generates a safety background image pattern with first and second interposed color patterns which is electronically merged with alphanumeric information and a protected signature into an integrated electronic image for the printer. The single pass printer preferably has an imaging surface upon which two latent images thereof are interposed, developed with two differently colored developer materials, and simultaneously transferred to the substrate in a single pass. The color patterns are preferably oppositely varying density patterns of electronically generated pixel dot images with varying spaces therebetween. Preferably a portion of the alphanumeric information is formed by a special secure font, such as a low density shadow copy. The validating signature also preferably has two intermixed color halftone patterns with halftone density gradients varying across the signature in opposite directions, but differently from the background. Also electronically superimposed in the safety background pattern may be substantially invisible latent image pixel patterns which become visible when copied, and/or are machine readable even in copies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,147 (Bloomberg), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses binary image processing techniques for decoding bitmap image space representations of self-clocking glyph shape codes of various types (e.g., codes presented as original or degraded images, with one or a plurality of bits encoded in each glyph, while preserving the discriminability of glyphs that encode different bit values) and for tracking the number and locations of the ambiguities (sometimes referred to herein as "errors") that are encountered during the decoding of such codes. A substantial portion of the image processing that is performed in the illustrated embodiment of the invention is carried out through the use of morphological filtering operations because of the parallelism that is offered by such operations. Moreover, the error detection that is performed in accordance with this invention may be linked to or compared against the error statistics from one or more alternative decoding process, such as the convolution filtering process that is disclosed herein, to increase the reliability of the decoding that is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,966 (Bloomberg et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses weighted and unweighted convolution filtering processes for decoding bitmap image space representations of self-clocking glyph shape codes and for tracking the number and locations of the ambiguities or "errors" that are encountered during the decoding. This error detection may be linked to or compared against the error statistics from an alternative decoding process, such as the binary image processing techniques that are described to increase the reliability of the decoding that is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,779 (Hikawa), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an image processing system which specifies input image information on the basis of existence of a special mark or patterns printed on a job control sheet. Selected one of various image processings is executed in accordance with the existence of the special mark or patterns to thereby obtain output image information. Each of the special marks or patterns are line drawings, each drawn so as to have a certain low correlative angle to the longitudinal and transverse directions of an image provided with the special mark or patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,361 (Wang et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a record which contains a graphic image and an information area which are interrelated to discourage misuse of the record. The information area can overlay the graphic image and include information encoded in an error-correctable, machine-readable format which allows recovery of the information despite distortion due to the underlying graphic image. The record may also represent the image by words similar in form to words in the information area. Both the information and graphic words can then be altered when an action regarding the record takes place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,802 (Allred), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bubble jet ink which comprises 90 to 99.9 percent by weight of aqueous sol-gel medium and 0.1 to 1 percent by weight colorant. The inks are thermally reversible sol-gels which are gels at ambient temperatures and form liquid sols at temperatures between about 40.degree. and 100.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,161 (Cooke et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink jet ink which is semi-solid at room temperature. The ink combines the advantageous properties of thermal phase change inks and liquid inks. The inks comprise vehicles, such as glyceryl esters, polyoxyethylene esters, waxes, fatty acids, and mixtures thereof, which are semi-solid at temperatures between 20.degree. and 45.degree. C. The ink is impulse jetted at an elevated temperature in the range of above 45.degree. C. to about 110.degree. C., at which temperature the ink has a viscosity of about 10 to 15 centipoise. The inks also contain 0.1 to 30 weight percent of a colorant system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,036 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,718 disclose an ink for ink jet recording which comprises a liquid composition essentially comprising a coloring matter, a volatile solvent having a vapor pressure of 1 mm Hg or more at 25.degree. C., and a material being solid at room temperature and having a molecular weight of 300 or more, and prepared so as to satisfy the formula B.sub.1 /A.sub.1 .gtoreq.3, assuming viscosity as A1 cP at 25.degree. C., measured when the content of the solid material in the composition is 10 percent by weight, and assuming viscosity as B.sub.1 cP at 25.degree. C., measured when the content of the solid material in the composition is 30 percent by weight. An ink jet recording process using the ink is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,167 (You et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink jet ink including a waxy carrier that is solid at 25.degree. C. and liquid at the operating temperature of an ink jet nozzle and a driver having a critical pressure greater than 10 atmospheres, the carrier and driver being miscible in liquid phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,084 (Miller et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink jet ink in the form of a microemulsion of an organic vehicle phase comprising fatty acid and colorant dispersed therein and an aqueous phase containing a surfactant, the vehicle phase preferably being liquid at 70.degree. C. and solid at 20.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,957 (Wickramanayake et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses water insoluble dyes formulated in a microemulsion-based ink which is waterfast, non-threading, and bleed-alleviated. The inks comprise (a) about 0.05 to 0.75 weight percent of a high molecular weight colloid, (b) about 0.1 to 40 weight percent of at least two surfactants, comprising at least one surfactant and at least one co-surfactant, (c) about 0.5 to 20 weight percent of at least one cosolvent, (d) about 0.1 to 5 weight percent of at least one water insoluble dye, (e) about 0.1 to 20 weight percent of an oil, and (f) the balance water. The ink forms a stable microemulsion.
"Stabilization of Inverse Micelles by Nonionic Surfactants," Stig E. Friberg, contained in Interfacial Phenomena in Apolar Media, Eicke & Parfitt, eds., Marcel Dekker Inc. (New York and Basel 1987), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses and describes systems with hydrocarbon, water, and nonionic polyalkylene glycol alkyl ether surfactants which display pronounced variation of their phase patterns with temperature. At particular temperatures and component concentrations, a lamellar liquid crystalline phase is observed.
"A Hot Melt Ink for Thermal Jet Printing," A. H. Sporer et al., Journal of Imaging Science and Technology, Vol. 36, No. 2, p. 176 (March/April 1992), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink technology wherein the fluid vehicle of the ink is a stable, single-phase, water-in-oil (wax) microemulsion at elevated temperatures in the range of 70.degree. to 95.degree. C., yet is a solid at ambient temperatures. The ink, because it is a microemulsion, is stable to freeze-melt cycles. The ink is suitable for jetting as a hot melt ink in conventional continuous or impulse ink jet apparatus, and can also operate in impulse thermal ink jet printheads where other hot melt ink jet ink compositions cannot.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/325,914, filed Oct. 19, 1994, entitled "Coated Recording Sheets," with the named inventor William M. Schwarz, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a recording sheet which comprises a substrate and a coating thereon comprising water and a surfactant capable of exhibiting a liquid crystalline phase in water at a temperature of about 25.degree. C. or higher, said coating containing the water and surfactant in relative concentrations such that upon addition of water to the coating, the surfactant undergoes a phase change, thereby increasing the viscosity of the coating. In one embodiment, the surfactant is in a lamellar liquid crystalline phase and, upon addition of water to the coating, the surfactant undergoes a phase change to a hexagonal liquid crystalline phase. Also disclosed are ink jet printing processes wherein an aqueous ink is applied to the aforementioned recording sheet.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/325,762, filed Oct. 19, 1994, entitled "Liquid Crystalline Microemulsion Ink Compositions," with the named inventors John F. Oliver, Marcel P. Breton, Stig E. Friberg, Raymond W. Wong, and William M. Schwarz, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition which comprises an aqueous phase, an oil phase, an oil-soluble dye, and a surfactant, said ink exhibiting a liquid crystalline gel phase at a first temperature and a liquid microemulsion phase at a second temperature higher than the first temperature.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/567,786, filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Method for Embedding and Recovering Machine-Readable Information," with the named inventors Trevor I. Martin and John F. Oliver, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of embedding and recovering machine readable information on a substrate which comprises (a) writing data in a predetermined machine readable code format on the substrate with a photochromic marking material having a first state corresponding to a first absorption spectrum and a second state corresponding to a second absorption spectrum; and (b) thereafter effecting a photochromic change in the photochromic marking material from the first state to the second state.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 07/567,637, filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Ink Compositions With Liposomes Containing Photochromic Compounds," with the named inventors Carol A. Jennings, Marcel P. Breton, Mary A. Isabella, Eric G. Johnson, Trevor I. Martin, and John F. Oliver, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an ink composition which comprises an aqueous liquid vehicle, a photochromic material, and a vesicle-forming lipid, wherein vesicles of the lipid are present in the ink.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/567,589, filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Photochromic Electrostatic Toner Compositions," with the named inventors Trevor I. Martin, Carol A. Jennings, Eric G. Johnson, and John F. Oliver, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner composition for the development of electrostatic latent images which comprises particles comprising a mixture of a resin and a photochromic material. Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a liquid developer composition for the development of electrostatic latent images which comprises a nonaqueous liquid vehicle and a photochromic material, wherein the liquid developer has a resistivity of from about 10.sup.8 to about 10.sup.11 ohm-cm and a viscosity of from about 25 to about 500 centipoise. Yet another embodiment of the invention is directed to a liquid developer composition for the development of electrostatic latent images which comprises a nonaqueous liquid vehicle, a charge control agent, and toner particles comprising a mixture of a resin and a photochromic material.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/567,457, filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Photochromic Hot Melt Ink Compositions," with the named inventors John F. Oliver, Trevor I. Martin, Carol A. Jennings, Eric G. Johnson, and Stephan V. Drappel, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hot melt ink composition comprising (a) an ink vehicle, said ink vehicle being a solid at about 25.degree. C. and having a viscosity of from about 1 to about 20 centipoise at a temperature suitable for hot melt ink jet printing, said temperature being greater than about 45.degree. C., (b) a photochromic material, and (c) an optional propellant.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for ink compositions suitable for thermal ink jet printing. In addition, there is a need for ink compositions which are compatible with a wide variety of plain papers. Further, a need exists for ink compositions compatible with a wide variety of plain papers without the need for special ink drying hardware in the printing apparatus. Additionally, there is a need for ink compositions which generate high quality, waterfast images on plain papers. There is also a need for thermal ink jet ink compositions which generate high quality, fast-drying images on a wide variety of plain papers at low cost, with high quality text, high quality graphics, minimal feathering, minimal intercolor bleed, and excellent image permance. Further, there is a need for thermal ink jet ink compositions which can be employed without the need for very high printhead temperatures. Additionally, there is a need for ink compositions with photochromic characteristics. There is also a need for aqueous photochromic ink compositions suitable for use in thermal ink jet printing processes. A need also remains for processes for preparing documents with images having photochromic characteristics. In addition, there is a need for ink compositions which enable production of photochromic documents wherein the stimulus required to invoke the photochromic response is relatively brief rather than continuous. Further, there is a need for processes and materials which enable the placement of encoded information on documents which is not detectable to the reader but which is machine readable. Additionally, there is a need for aqueous photochromic ink compositions wherein the photochromic material is soluble in the ink vehicle and is also waterfast on the substrate upon which it is printed.